


A Philosophical Question

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Would Crowley really have left the earth, if the Apocalypse came?This is not an AU story, but rather Aziraphale asking this exact question post almost-apocalypse.





	A Philosophical Question

**Author's Note:**

> 19-06-08  
> Can be seen as a sequel to [The Ineffable Husbands Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198), so you might want to read that first :) does also work as a standalone tho, don't worry

_*some time after the almost-apocalypse*_

 

"You would not really have left, would you?"

"What?" Crowley looks up from the telly, where Gordon Ramsay is shouting at some unassuming human about the pork being inedible, using a variety of curse words- many of which Crowley invented or made popular, and even more where, while other humans had the idea before him, he had still _claimed_ to be responsible.

"Alpha Centauri, when you asked me to go with you- you would not indeed have left? Not even if I had joined you"

"Of course I would've" Crowley raises an eyebrow. "Why the fuck wouldn't I have? The only thing that stopped me was your damn- disappearing deal." 

Crowley still doesn't like talking about the time he had thought his friend turned lover dead. Aziraphale gives him a knowing, soft smile before turning back to the topic at hand. 

"I just believe you would have missed humanity too much, I do say" he says, indicating the still running TV, as well as everything else surrounding them... Perhaps also the Bentley on the street, as well as all the humans Crowley enjoyed tempting or playing games with over the centuries. "You would not have left it all behind." 

Crowley makes a face. It's not like he hadn't thought about all of it, either, but the situation had seemed so desperate...

"I would've, if everything had been a death sentence. I know you keep worrying about me being depressed and holy water and blah, but honestly I'm just way too afraid of dying to ever consider that."

There, now Aziraphale made him spill his embarrassing feelings again. How does the angel _do_ it?!

Aziraphale's eyes go all soft.

"I understand that, but... It wouldn't really be living, would it? All alone, no change, no people, no music- even worse than the way you described heaven to me once, remember? I don't think I could live like that... And not you, either."

"You don't know if you don't try" Crowley says, shrugging and turning back to the TV. "I'll take the uncertain suicide over the certain death any day"

Aziraphale turns back to the TV as well, and for a while they are sitting in silence, watching the colourful commercials. Crowley almost thinks Aziraphale let go of the topic when the angel speaks again.

"And now? Would you still- would you still leave, if something happened again?"

He's anxious, Crowley can tell. 

Softly, he touches Aziraphale's cheek, making the angel face him.

"Not without you" he whispers. "Never without you. I've really got you, never letting go"

There are tears in Aziraphale's eyes, and his smile is wobbly, but he doesn't look away. Crowley has always been a little jealous of the angel not being ashamed of showing emotions.

Gently, he wipes the tear from Aziraphale's cheek, and the other leans in for a kiss- first slow, then heated, until Crowley has to break away and turn off the TV after accidentally sitting on it and turning it to a reality show. 

"I'm telling you, it was love at first sight!" they still hear one of the contestants proclaim before Crowley finds the right button. Aziraphale snickers. For them, it might not have been love at first sight, but then there are more important things than that.

Jumping up from the couch, Crowley holds out his hand to Aziraphale, and the angel let's himself be lead into the bedroom.

The door closes behind them, and soon they are lost in their own little world consisting solely of skin-on-skin and whispers of love.

 

 

_Maybe, some day, they will be able to trust in each other and their shared love enough to believe that they will not be apart again. But in the meantime, they will both happily keep reassuring the other, through words as well as gestures, smiles and gifts- 'I am here for you', says Aziraphale's smile. 'As am I' says the twinkle in Crowley's eye. 'And I am never letting go.'_

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I cannot for the life of me remember what planet or constellation Crowley planned to go to, and I've only binged the show two days ago. Sue my memory.~~  
>  19-06-09 It's Alpha Centauri, thanks for telling me everyone! And I'll get to answering every comment later don't worry, I really love you guys every comment makes me feel warm <3
> 
> And yes I know this is not a direct follow up to my last fic, maybe I'll write the in-between part at some point, but I've literally only got the weekend free in-between exams and more uni stuff, so please don't be mad if I won't manage to do so any time soon! I probably won't get to write anything tomorrow as I still want to finish the HPATLOLS podfic (see the Gordon Ramsay reference in this fic, I've already been thinking about it xD) and that's damn time consuming! 
> 
> However, if you liked this fic, you might also enjoy:  
> [ the still point of the turning world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139989) by punkfaery and  
> [The Nice and Accurate Ineffable Husbands Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380952) by madlysanecatlady :)
> 
> Update: hah, I managed to get it to 666 words again xD this is rly the only fandom where I'm not trying to get everything to at least 1k


End file.
